The Love Letter
by Cut-Wrist Kate
Summary: What could you see? What could you find? If we meet please avert your eyes. What I'd never show, what you'll never find. Is explosive so hide your eyes.HPSS Songfic Blaqk Audio Series


**A/N: ** I love this band; I am making a song fic to every single one of their songs. All twelve of them. XD The song is 'The Love Letter' by Blaqk Audio

**Title: **The Love Letter  
**Author:** Cut-Wrist Kate  
**Disclaimer: **Well…. technically I do own the work of J.K.R and Blaqk Audio…I have the books and the CD….  
**Pairings:** HP/SS

**Warnings:**…implications of abuse and depression

_What could you see?_

_What could you find?_

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

_What should mean nothing to you_

_Has left a poison running straight from your lips_

_And into (lead to) the poison I'm becoming._

_Walk right through me, I'm not really there._

_What could you see?_

_What could you find?_

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

_Once it meant something to me._

_I find it rather stunning._

_I draped it cold and clarity._

_It's true, I find the look becoming._

_Walk right through me, I'm not really there._

_What could you see?_

_What could you find?_

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

_It's a day gone away._

_Turn away from the day, it's explosive._

_It's a day gone away._

_Turn away from the day, it's explosive._

_What could you see?_

_What could you find?_

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

_What could you see?_

_What could you find?_

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

_----------------------_

_What could you see?_

Nothing

_What could you find?_

You blinded yourself

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

You know now, ashamed

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

So many clues, you never saw

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

It's a shock, you'd rather not see

_What should mean nothing to you_

Why do you care?

_Has left a poison running straight from your lips_

Lies slipping off your tongue

_And into (lead to) the poison I'm becoming._

I pretend to listen just as you pretend to care

_Walk right through me, I'm not really there._

Forget me, the person you see isn't real

_What could you see?_

Can you see now?

_What could you find?_

Can you find the clues?

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

Shame clouds your vision.

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

I didn't want you to know, you didn't

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

It's a shock, you didn't care

_Once it meant something to me._

Your thoughts, they ment something, once

_I find it rather stunning._

I find it laughable that you thought I'd believe you

_I draped it cold and clarity._

I glared, spoke, words chilled.

_It's true, I find the look becoming._

Your shock, it lights up your face

_Walk right through me, I'm not really there._

Ignore who you see, it's just a mask,

_What could you see?_

Who do you see?

_What could you find?_

My father?

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

Realization opens your eyes

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

I shouldn't have let you know

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

Your entire life, destroyed

_It's a day gone away._

It's a long time,

_Turn away from the day, it's explosive._

Ignore it, pretend you didn't see.

_It's a day gone away._

It's easier to pretend.

_Turn away from the day, it's explosive._

Pretend that you don't know.

_What could you see?_

My masks cracked

_What could you find?_

The real me?

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

Don't look, you can't see

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

You can't know the real me

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

It's so wrong, I shouldn't be here

_What could you see?_

Why did you see?

_What could you find?_

Why did you care?

_If we meet please avert your eyes._

Don't look at me!

_What I'd never show, what you'll never find_

You can't understand.

_Is explosive so hide your eyes._

Not who I am, I don't exist.

**A/N:** I hope you liked it. Thanks to Cozy who listened to me read them and rant about the awesome-ness of this band.


End file.
